Firing Range
's map description}} Firing Range is a very small multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops set in a military practice facility. Overview Firing Range mostly favors close range to medium range combat with Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, and Light Machine Guns being the best to use. If one is defending a building, then shotguns can prove useful. The Sniper can be useful, but there is limited space for them. There are two main buildings either team will look to control with a small tower in the middle of the map. The thin-wooden house is hotly contested among either teams while the tower makes a great camping spot. The two teams spawn dangerously close to each other with a well placed grenade able to sneak a kill. Claymores or Motion Sensors are highly recommended here for a defensive player as they will be constantly rushed by the other team if found. It is not recommended to rush the other team as automatic fire will result in quick death. Snipers are very uncommon here for obvious reasons. However, a Sniper Rifle with an ACOG Scope can be used to quickly eliminate enemies at medium and long ranges as they can pull off one-shot kills at any range. This can be good in defending objectives, such as Bomb site A (Which can be guarded from the tower). Flak Jacket is recommended during Domination games because of the open and close quarters nature of this map lends itself to a lot of explosions and chaotic Domination and Demolition games. Trivia *Outside the entrance to the range, to the north, is a line of Quonset huts with a dirt helipad. On the Helipad is a UH-1B 'Huey' Iroquois 'slick', blades slowly idling. It has been in-field modified to have pintles on each side hatch mounting dual-mated M60Ds. This perpendicular mounting was intended for troops in the main compartment to man and fire for ground support, a-la Chopper Gunner rather than pointing forwards and being fired by the pilots' controls in the cockpit as a main offensive armament of the helicopter itself, another common configuration for x4 M60s added to a Huey. This particular airframe happens to be a clone, borrowed from the Campaign mission S.O.G. It is the one that drops off Frank Woods in the opening cut-scene. It also happens to fit well in Firing Range as there are a few hints scattered around the map alluding to U.S. Army Air Cavalry, main users of the Bell UH-1. The model in this map, however, still sports the general MARINES livery and specific SOG markings from the Campaign mission. *The area containing the Huey seems to be separate from the killhouse and used by the U.S.M.C. Details pointing to this are the MARINES livery on the Huey, the Corps-type cargo trucks, and the large USMC painted sign on the fitness course that can only be seen standing at the absolute north entrance of the map. *Also, the Huey outside the map have words that read "Get Some!". A full reference to the movie Full Metal Jacket. *Outside the map is a runway full of F-4 Phantoms. This syncs with the signs posted everywhere around the map that read 'MATOU 62 AIRFIELD OPERATIONS'. The Phantoms are parked and appear to not be in use, however each has a motionless crew of pilot and nav officer, doubtless because they are merely copies of the F-4 that deliver the Napalm Strike Killstreak. *There are many bulk crates of '384 CARTRIDGE CAL .30' or 7.62x51mm NATO ammunition stacked high in different parts of the map. Spent casings and a few unfired rounds, evidence of their contents, are also scattered in various places all over the ground. If you check the headstamp on the bottom of one of these cartridges, instead of '7.62x51 - OLIN' or something more expected, they read 'TANK DEMPSEY', as a reference to the Nazi Zombies USMC Character. *Adjacent to Building 3, the shop containing the Jeep and the MW2 Tactical, there is a small, red storage shed. 'NEXT TIME BRING BEER' is hand painted or sprayed on the wall outside. *Outside of the map, there is a hidden sign stating "Gateway to Hell, You are entering Quarantaine"(sic) written in blood. The 'Quarantaine' strip from the sign can also be seen hung on a stall door in the showers. *On the "Gateway to Hell" sign outside of the map, the name Mike Curran is written, who was the director of the NOVA Workforce Board. His name is also found on the books similar to the Richtofen books. His website is found here: http://www.jointventure.org/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=121&Itemid=219 *There are numerous putt-putt-like light blue flags throughout the map. They are borrowed from the Pack-a-Punch machine. *Inside the car shop, Building 3, there is a civil pickup truck jacked up and being worked on. It is a Technical, borrowed directly from Modern Warfare 2, but without any MG mounted on the pintle in the bed. *Up on a bunch of boards in the roof of Building 3, the car shop, there is a bloody teddy from the Zombies game mode. *It is directly above the Technical and the winch that holds it. *Nintendo Wii users cannot drop down into the cabins of the black Special Forces Jeeps. *The southernmost building, a shack stand serving as an actual firing range, there is a benchrest covered in spent casings and splattered with blood. Shooting the blood stain causes the table to splatter and 'bleed' MORE blood, as if it was possessed, or alive. This was something missed in programming the game. *The existence of 'Firing Range' was confirmed during a Treyarch interview."GameSpot Presents: Now Playing - Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer" Retrieved on 11-2-10. Firing Range is classified as a "small-medium" map, and can be compared to the Call of Duty 4 map "Killhouse" due to its size and the fact that its purpose is military training. This map can actually be used as a "practice range" in private matches, as there are many moving and static targets which can be shot. This is a good way for new players to train due to the large count of dummies and targets, though ultimately, it is a poor substitute for Combat Training matches. *Despite being named 'Firing Range,' and containing two actual ad-hoc improvised ranges, the playable area of the map could better be described as a 'killhouse,' or live-fire, close quarters, room-to-room combat simulation arena. That COD games rarely re-use the same name or title for anything twice, and that 'firing range' follows the shorthand catchy names of the other multiplayer maps might help explain why this map wasn't also named Killhouse as well. *While an unending plethora of details prove Firing Range is a U.S. Military training base, it is clearly NOT intended for regular, rank and file 'white' troops. The rough, hackneyed appearance and layout show it was built, maintained, and used purely by elite 'black' troops. The extremely unsafe location and storage of explosive items and vehicles, the lack of any separation from 'live fire' areas and 'safe' areas, the unregulated direction of the two actual ranges, one over a road blocked by a single concrete barricade, and the plethora of targets in every direction all directly contradict the strict and absolute safety operating protocols in place at all 'normal' military practice ranges. That numerous inappropriate improvised signs ('Gateway to Hell', 'Next Time Bring Beer', etc.), the phony quarantine, trashed condition, lax storage, and the fact the entire killhouse area is crudely partitioned off from the rest of the base reinforces that the killhouse area is, indeed, the private domain of 'black' or deniable units. *The famous 'RESTRICTED - SECURITY ACT OF 1950' signs found in a few places in Firing Range are usually only posted at classified installations like Area 51, or installations for intelligence or deniable operations. *The implied location of Firing Range is in dispute. As a 'black' facility neither the game or the level itself spell it out. One common theory is Cuba, specifically in or around the Guantanamo Bay Naval Station, as the lease (contested by the Revolutionary Gov. & Castro as invalid) charted from Cuba in 1903 makes the outpost the only area of Cuba not under hostile control since the Cuban Revolution, thus during the time period of the game. The terrain, flora, topographic features, general look and geographic layout support this assertion, as does the 'elite', that is, non-regular nature of the usable killhouse area. The layout of Firing Range matches the layout of the Leeward Point airstrip, however the compass orientation, topographical location and orientation (considering the ocean and mountains) exactly matches McCalla Field across the bay. McCalla, due to it's 'unused' designation, would make more sense as a location for a black ops training ground, especially one with a phony 'quarantine' to keep out 'regular' personnel and Cuban base employees. *There is a rare glitch (confirmed on Xbox 360) where if you deploy an RC-XD while crouching in the crawlspace full of wood near the tirewalls, your RC will fall through the ground into a body of water where it will explode, wasting the killstreak. References Category:Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer